Bebita's Day Out
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A baby girl who got everyone into creepy misadventures and macabre predicaments.
1. Bebita's Day Out

Warning this maybe too scary for babies.Hope you enjoy it

Creepy music box playing

A mexican baby girl was crawling as she babbled

From the creators of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera.

Thunder crashing

Woman scream

Creepy baby giggling

"Mama"

Thunder crashing

Man scream

Bebita's Day Out

Creepy girl singing

Baby laughing

New series coming in 2019

To Nick

Thunder crashing


	2. Bebita's Day Out Intro

In the movie theatre, people was watching a mexican horror film.

SPLAT!!

SPLAT!!

They heard someone babbling.

Creepy music box playing

"Hi"

People was screaming expect for a baby girl who laughed.

It was a cute mexican baby girl.

She walks past the creepy mexican twin sisters.

A nervous man gives a baby girl a high five.

But a nervous man run away screaming, she waves at a cheerful girl.

She babbled which annoys a humanoid skeleton

But then something's scary is going to happen.

"Uh-oh?"

Creepy 1920s music as a mexican baby girl crawls from a black licorice skeletal monster.

But when she returned home, a licorice monster fall into pieces.

She yawned and go to sleep.

Creepy music box playing

Creepy baby giggling.

Nickelodeon Bebita's Day Out

Created by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

Thunder crashing.


	3. Short 1

Creepy music box playing

Baby crying

It was a cute mexican baby girl with chocolate black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red or pink cat hat and a light grayish pink onesie.

Her name is Maribela.

Maribela saws a creepy clown poster which makes her cry until ghostly butterflies make a smiley face

And then Maribela smiles.

Ghostly cats made a mobile out of yarn.

Maribela giggles.


	4. Short 2

In the mall, Maribela was crawling as creepy music box playing.

Maribela babbled.

Crow caws

Woman scream

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

Maribela walked into a gothic store.

Maribela sees a creepy woman with long black hair, pale skin and wears a black dress.

Maribela walked to a creepy woman.

Maribela babbled

A creepy woman nodded

Maribela babbled

A creepy woman growled

And finally Maribela said "Mibi"

A creepy woman facepalmed.


	5. Short 3

In the bathroom, a ghostly cat was brushing Maribela's teeth.

A ghostly little girl brushes Maribela's hair.

A ghostly worm puts soap in the sink making bubbles which make Maribela laughed and clapped her hands.


	6. Short 4

A cheerful girl was singing a song as she was playing jump rope.

She had brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink dress, white stockings and pink flat shoes.

Her name is Cici.

Maribela walked to Cici

Maribela babbled

Cici said "I'm jump roping"

Maribela laughed

Cici and Maribela started jump roping.

But a creepy girl walked to them

"Hey guys"

Maribela and Cici screamed

"What are you doing?"

"I know you tried jump roping"

A creepy girl think for a second and then grinned macabrely.

A few minutes later a creepy girl finally learned to jump rope.


	7. Short 5

In the kitchen, Maribela was cooing as she saws a cake.

But her mom takes Maribela to the living room.

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

Creepy music box playing

Maribela's mom was washing the dishes but she saw the ghost of a creepy girl.

"Um hi"

Thunder crash

Creepy girl laughing

Woman scream


	8. Short 6

Maribela was laughing as her parents play with her.

"Peek a Boo"

Maribela laughed

But her parents decided to go to the movie theatre.

Maribela said "Uh-oh? Mama Dada"

Creepy music box playing

Thunder crash

Maribela was surrounded by the creepy twin sisters

Maribela giggled

Creepy girl singing


	9. Short 7

Maribela was crawling but she hears shouting in spanish.

"Uh-oh?"

She saw a skeleton yelling.

He wears a black suit with skulls and a newsboy cap.

"Hey you?! Who dares the disturb the-"

Thunder crashing

Maribela giggled

"Oh come on!"

Maribela smiled

"I hate you"


	10. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Maribela was crawling to the living room as she babbled

But she sees a creepy woman.

"You Forgot me"

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

"Is is okay if i borrow your dad's old tv"

Maribela squeals

Clock transition

Maribela turns on the tv on but the lights went out.

"What's going on?!"

"I can't see"

"Uh-oh?"

Maribela went to the basement.

Maribela lits a candle so she can walk into the basement.

Cici whimpers

"Boo"

Cici screams

Maribela finally turn on the lights

Everyone cheers


	11. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Maribela was cooing as she sees bubbles.

But she founds out the creepy twin sisters were blowing bubbles.

"Hi"

The creepy twin sisters waved

Maribela babbled

Maribela began to blow bubbles

Maribela giggled

Creepy music box playing

Maribela and the creepy twin sisters were blowing bubbles.


	12. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Maribela was cooing but she hears her mother's voice

"Ay Dios Mio! We're hired a babysitter?!"

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

"The last time you hired a babysitter Maribela drives him loco!"

Maribela crawls to her father.

Maribela and her dad hears a door bell

Maribela's mother opens the door revealing a young woman with red hair and tattoos.

"TATTOO?!"

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

"Roberto Tattoo will baby sit Maribela while i'm out Adios?!"

She slams the door

He gulped

Maribela babbled

Tattoo blows a whistle

Roberto screams and hide behind Maribela.

Maribela coos

Clock transition

Roberto founds a old Aztec spellbook

Maribela chants and all of a sudden a ghostly cat appears.

Tattoo saws a ghostly dog

Tattoo screams as her tattoos fall out.

"Ghostly Puppies!!!"

But she saw ghostly puppies, she run away in terror

Roberto and Maribela high five.


	13. Chapter 4

Maribela was cooing until she hears a door bell ringing.

Maribela crawled to a door and opened it.

It was Vice Principal Chakal.

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

"Maria Isabela Rodriguez!! Look what you did?!"

Maribela babbled

Vice Principal Chakal facepalmed "Oh come on i was talking about-"

"No!"

Maribela crawled

"What?! Get back here?!"

Maribela was playing with her doll

Vice Principal Chakal growled

Maribela giggled

"I hate you"


	14. Chapter 5

Creepy music box playing

Maribela saws a old teddy bear

Maribela babbled

Maribela founds a old doll in the basement.

Maribela said "Uh-oh?"

Clock transition

Maribela was sleeping.

But Maribela hears a creepy girl giggling

Maribela sees a old doll.

Baby cooing

Maribela puts a old doll in her closet.

Maribela babbled

Creepy nusic box playing

A old doll began to move of her own.

Thunder crashing

Creepy girl laughing


	15. Chapter 6

Maribela and the creepy twin sisters were playing hide and seek.

Maribela giggles

But Maribela saws a old box

Creepy music box playing

Maribela opens a old box revealing a ghostly black dog with glowing red eyes.

"Uh-oh?"

"Uh-oh is right the box belongs to..."

ROAR!!!

BOOM!!!

Maribela babbled

They heard a door bell

"Uh-oh?"

Maribela opens the door

"Oh please don't tell me a ghostly dog is in the box"

Maribela babbled

Clock transition

He was sun bathing despite being a skeleton

The creepy twins walked to him

But they gave him cute ghostly puppies.

"Uh-oh?"

Howie scream


	16. Chapter 7

Executive Producers

Jorge R. Gutierrez

Sandra Equihua

Voices

Melany Ochoa ~ Maribela

Grey Griffin ~ Creepy twin sisters

Ashly Burch ~ Cheerful girl

Carlos Alarazqui ~ Skeleton

Animation Overseas

Rough Draft Studios

Saerom

Produced by Mexopolis and Fulanita.

A 2019 Nickelodeon production

Mexopolis

Fulanita Productions

Nickelodeon


End file.
